There's No Place Like Poe
There's No Place Like Poe, is the tenth mainline story about Pejuta by ElrodW, presented in six parts. It starts from 2007-08-20 to 2007-09-24. It follows Crying for a Dream. Stories after this involve Kayda, Elaine Nalley, Tansy Walcutt and occasionally Wyatt Cody as a group, and are linked in E. E. Nalley's main story arc. Summary Part 1 This chapter was released on 2016-12-20. Its events go from 2007-08-20 to 2007-08-31, skipping a few days in the process. 2007-08-20 - - > Franks Family Farm Kayda Franks is looking for payback from her younger brother Danny for all the teasing he did when she manifested. Their mother wants to take him to the doctor in his female form. Her father guilts her into acting adult, and tells her that her mother may not be as rational as usual while she’s pregnant. - - > Mitchell, SD Kayda, Danica and their mother go to Mitchell for an appointment with the doctor. Danny is embarrassed out of his mind. Then they go shopping. Mom insists on loading Danny up with girl’s clothing because “of course he’s going to change,” even though he has an agreement with his spirit that he isn’t. 2007-08-23 Danny Franks is having problems with what his mother is packing for the trip to Whateley. Kayda Franks decides to try to take some of the pressure off by taking him into town. Several girls grab Danny and start to pet him, causing him to fuzz up. Two of Danny’s girlfriends drive him back to the farm. 2007-08-24 While Kayda Franks and Debbie are having a picnic, Debbie is called out for a fight. Kayda brings the pickup back to the Sioux Falls League headquarters and then angsts out until Debbie comes back with the rest of the heroes. 2007-08-27 - - > Joe Foss Field, Sioux Falls Kayda Franks and Danny Franks finally head for Whateley. They pick up Evvie and Naomi during the Chicago plane transfer. Danny runs into a slight problem with a small girl who wants to keep Kitty. Then there’s an incident on the subway where Danny’s hoodie gets ruined and Naomi gets him a bright pink one with a Hello Kitty logo. Then they meet Melissa on the train. Danny is not having a good day. - - > Whateley Academy At Poe, Kadla meets Lanie, who is going to be her RA. She’s going to be rooming with Chou. Kayda thinks there is something a bit off. Then they meet Rosalyn Dekkard. 2007-08-28 At lunch, Kayda Franks sits with Lanie and some of the new kids. 2007-08-29 In the early afternoon, there’s a bullying incident involving Danny. Kayda stalls the bullies until Security arrives. 2007-08-31 Late in the morning, Kayda gets called to the Dean of Student’s office. Mrs. Shugendo wants to move Kayda to the Junior wing. Lanie manages to talk her out of it. Then she mentions that Lanie is involved with Tansy Walcutt. Kayda is not happy to hear this. Late that afternoon, she goes to Melville to talk to friends. - - > HPARC - Black Hills A report comes in of more Native American shamans being killed. Part 2 This chapter was released on 2017-01-31. Its events go from 2007-09-01 to 2007-09-07, skipping the 3rd. 2007-09-01 Kayda Franks goes to the beginning-of-school-assembly and then gets called to the Headmistress' office for a dressing-down about her summer activities. The list was quite long, and not quite as bad as she expected. The nightmare in her home town is over, and she has four papers on the activities due in three weeks. After lunch, Kayda Franks is in the auto shop talking with the other gearheads about her project car: a '57 Chevy Nomad. They discover that Belphegor has joined, to unanimous dismay. Nacht comes in looking for Murphy. Tansy comes in looking for Lanie. Kayda is not happy. 2007-09-02 In the early afternoon, Kayda Franks, the Ghost Walkers and friends have their own picnic. She marvels at Tisiphone's change in attitude with respect to Ayla. They discuss charms. Adalie Vitesse's younger sister pumps Kayda about her brother. 2007-09-04 - - > Dream space Kayda and Debra are cuddling when Tatanka says that The Kodiak and Grizzly are coming. Kayda begs off, and then Debra manages to get the issue out of her. 2007-09-05 Mid-morning, in the extra-dimensional special topics class, Kayda and Lanie discover that it's only been 30 minutes while it seemed like 3 days of fighting nameless abominations. After class, they discuss the exercise on the way to clean up for their next class and Tansy joins them. Kayda's mood crashes. That afternoon, Kayda and Lanie are walking back from auto shop when they have several 'hate lesbians' incidents which they deal with more or less creatively. Then Tansy comes up and tells Lanie that Mrs. Hartford wants to see them. Kayda's mood crashes. That evening, Kayda and her training team blow a simple "capture the flag" exercise because she's in a funk about Lanie and Tansy and can't concentrate. - - > Dream Space Late that evening, Kayda tries for some solitude, and is taken to task by Wabli the eagle. It seems she's enjoying being miserable too much to actually do anything about it. 2007-09-06 - - > Whateley At dinner, Kayda is chatting with her friends when Wyatt Cody makes an entrance with Lanie and Tansy. Kayda's mood crashes and she flees, tears in her eyes. After classes, Kayda is in the fabrication lab discussing her invention with Lanie when Tansy's name comes up suddenly. Kayda's mood crashes. 2007-09-07 Before dinner, Kayda asks her roommate, Chou about her summer. Chou mentions her MCO internship and the incident where a villan catches her in the changing room. When she gets to the China trip, Evvie and Naomi come in to do some studying. They mention Le Bistro and Truffles. Kayda prepares for dinner with Lanie and discovers that Lanie has forgotten and now has dinner planned with Tansy. Kayda crashes. - - > St. Lawrence River Late that evening, Kigatilik continues on his way to kill Kayda. He turns some water to ice so he can walk across. - - > Whateley Late that evening, Kayda decides to ask Mrs. Horton, her house mother, for a room change. After a lot of weaseling, avoiding and similar tactics, Mrs. Horton manages to get to the root of the matter, and Kayda reconciles with Lanie. - - > St. Lawrence River Kigatilik's ice flow runs into a freighter. The freighter sinks. Part 3 This chapter was released on 2017-03-13. Its events go from 2007-09-08 to 2007-09-10. 2007-09-08 Early that afternoon, Ayla and Lanie visit Kayda and Chou to discuss a business arrangement for patenting and marketing some of Kayda's inventions. Lanie mentions that she's arranged a special board for the Order of the Worn Wrench for Kayda. Kayda accepts Ayla's offer to represent her on one of the projects. Before dinner, Kayda and Chou are studying when Molly arrives. Chou reviews the fight at the end of the summer trip to China, adding a few details, like Iron Dragon getting involved at the end, and the number of Americans that had been magically compelled to participate. On the way to dinner, the fairy girl decides to introduce Danny to everyone. Danny, of course, isn't happy with the attention. Mary, the fairy girl's keeper, arrives and stuffs the fairy into her purse. - - > Dream Space Around midnight, Kayda is hanging around in dream space when Coyote arrives and shows her a few scenes that convinces her that Tansy has replaced her as Lanie friend. Again. The drama recommences. - - > Whateley The Kodiak wakes Kodiak to tell him that Coyote is messing with something. 2007-09-09 - - > Dream Space Early that morning, Kayda and Debra meet in dream space. Debra tries to console Kayda, but Kayda is having too much fun suffering to listen to anything resembling reason. Wyatt, Elaine and Tansy have a discussion in Elaine's dream space about Coyote). They decide that he's messing with Kayda, but don't do anything about it. - - > Whateley Early that morning, Chou tries to cheer Kayda up, but Kayda isn't having it. Chou eventually gets Mrs. Horton, the house mother. She is extreamly distraught. Kayda tells her she wants to leave. Eventually Mrs. Horton gets some food into her, Early that afternoon, Mrs. Horton summons Elaine's ancestral spirit, Laneth, in an attempt to help Kayda. That afternoon, Kayda exits from her interview with the Loyal Engineering Order of Whateley Academy and sees Tansy. She flees. Before dinner, Kayda is wallowing in self-pity from supposedly being rejected and taken advantage of, when her mother calls. She breaks down. After dinner, Hindmost tells Tansy too deal with whatever is between Kayda and Lanie. She tracks Kayda down by finding the psychic hole she's created to hide, and eventually tricks her to let her in. - - > HPARC, Black Hills At HPARC, all the alarms go off as one of Unhcegila's sons tries to burrow through the rock to free him. - - > Mind Space Tansy discovers that Kayda's mind space is actually who she was pre-manifestation. She eventually gets through to her. 2007-09-10 A Later that night, in Kayda's dream space, Laneth, has a faceoff with Debra. Part 4 This chapter was released on 2017-04-10. It continues from 2007-09-10, and goes to 2007-09-12. 2007-09-10 B - - > Dream Space Before dawn, Debra and Laneth face off. The battle rages, eventually forcing Kayda to face her root insecurity. Mrs. Horton joins the dream space and sends Lanie home. Then she has a short discussion with Wyatt and The Kodiak, who disclose that Coyote has been meddling. Mrs. Horton rejoins the real world and attempts to bring Laneth in. She fails; the worst-case scenario has come true. Coyote has a talk with Laneth. He evemtually tempts her. - - > Back at Whateley Before dawn, Lanie has a heart-to-heart talk with Kayda. Before dawn, Coyote inserts Laneth into the school at a location where the wards are weakest. After a brief altercation with Officer Trews she runs to hide. She sees herself in a mirror in a toilet, marveling that she's lost 10 years and is better dressed than she has ever been. Later that morning, before breakfast, Chou returns from her morning workout to find Kayda bubbly and happy. They discuss what has happened. At breakfast, Kayda, Lanie and Lanie work out schedules so that none of them will feel slighted. That evening, the Ghost Walkers have a sim against some robbers, lead by the Mighty Moose (Lancer in disguise). 2007-09-11 Before dawn, Coyote dissuades Laneth from stealing a Light Saber, and puts her onto Elaine's workroom, where she finds the Wicked armor, bow and arrows. That morning, during classes, Kayda is called into a meeting in the Headmistress' office, where she has to negotiate her role with The Nations against the wishes of several officials of the Bureau of Indian Affairs. After lunch, Headmistress Carson and Mrs. Horton have a very tense, not to say acremonious discussion about what Mrs. Horton had done with Laneth and how it had gone wrong. After classes, Mr. Two Knives teaches Kayda and Chou something about using a lance from horseback. Then he tests Danny Franks, and finds that he has no fighting skills. 2007-09-12 A After classes, Kayda has a discussion with Charlie Lodgeman and Mrs. Grimes about offensive magic. After classes, Laneth meets Kayda, and they have a discussion. Kayda discovers that Laneth has been talking to Coyote. Part 5 This chapter was released on 2017-04-25. It continues from 2007-09-12, and goes to 2007-09-18, skipping a few days. 2007-09-12 B Kayda talks to Laneth. She's amazed, but also concerned about the level of magic required and the ramifications if Coyote's time limit expires. They meet with Lanie. After some discussion, they two join in the Kiss of True Acceptance and merge into one. Mrs. Horton is too late to interfere. Headmistress Carson is not pleased with how her students have been acting. In the middle of the tirade, she says that they may need more field trips to drive the lesson home. Coyote intervenes, dragging them all to the spirit realm. He dishes out a major helping of truth to Kayda and gives her a choice: everything can be put back the way it was supposed to be, with Brandon attending Whateley instead of Kayda, or she can take the hard road instead. After a good deal of agonizing and considering consequences, she choses the hard road. After they return, Mrs. Carson tells Lanie what she has been lying about. That evening, Lanie] is having a dramatic emotional reaction to the lies she has been told by people she trusted. Kayda works on being there for her. She is not ready to see Tansy, so Kayda gets at least part of Tansy's story and tells her she'll call when Lanie is ready to see her without trying to kill her. she spends the night with her. 2007-09-13 That morning before breakfast, after the storm has passed to catharsis, Elaine and Kayda are summoned to a meeting in Administration. It turns out to be with Lord Paramount, Amelia Hartford and Tansy. A number of issues get discussed and cleared up, including the Committee. After Lord Paramount and Amelia Hartford leave, Kayda summons Tansy's spirit, Mustang, and they thrash out Tansy's feelings for Lanie in a way she can accept. That out of the way, they discuss the Committee over pizza, and what the SMI2LE agenda has to do with defeating a toxic elite that is trying to maintain control against progress. That evening, the Ghost Walkers do well in a sim. After the sim, Pejuta goes to the meeting of The Nations, the organization for Native Americans on campus. Thud blunders in later, but blunders out when he spots Danny, shouting that he wants nothing to do with a group that would have sissy-boys. 2007-09-15 A At lunch, Kayda and Lanie are accosted by a pack of bullies, including Thud, Dump Truck and Bulldozer. The Outcasts and then Kodiak intervene. Kayda has a bad case of shakes when she has a flashback to the gang rape. 2007-09-18 After classes, Kayda goes to the library to get some texts on magic that she can't get on the internet. While she's there, someone who is probably Hekate's Master overhears and formulates a nefarious plan to lead her on to becoming his apprentice by Christmas. Part 6 This chapter was released on 2017-05-15. It starts with a flashback to 2007-09-15, and skips days to 2007-09-20 where it goes until 2007-09-24, skipping the 23rd. 2007-09-15 B That afternoon, Elizabeth Carson has a long discussion with Laneth and Elaine (Who are the same person). She manages to get through to her about The Committee, and why she did it the way she'd sone it. She apologizes. 2007-09-20 After classes, Kayda and Elaine meet in the auto shop and discuss their projects. Tansy arrives to try to arrange dinner together, but Kayda begs off because of homework. They make a date for desert. Also after classes, Headmistress Carson practically throws a student out of her office for wanting a religious shrine on campus. It was the fifth time that week. She announces the policy in an all-school assembly. That evening, the Ghost Walkers training team has another sim. It does not go well. 2007-09-21 Before breakfast, Danny confronts Kayda about what Coyote) told him in dream space. During third period, Lady Astarte pulls Lanie, Kayda and several others together for an extra-dimensional expedition. (See Blast from the Past for the full story.) They have a horrific fight with a demon and rescue Donna Fiedler, one of Miss Champion's friends from the 40s. 2007-09-22 Around 9:00 that morning, the team returns from the mystery dimension, battered and bruised, but with Donna Fiedler. They've suffered extreme time dilation. A bit later, just having time to clean up, they get called to the house mother's apartment, where they find Danny, smelling like he's bathed in bourbon. They manage to have it out, to where Danny at least accepts that what's done is done. That noon, Kayda and the Ghost Walkers, joined by Ayla and Adalie. They discuss many things, Kayda gives each of them a small spirit walk experience to introduce them to their spirit animals, then they discuss what they want in their personalized ghost walking charms. Early that afternoon, Kigatilik arrives at the Medawhila reservation, and finds Charlie Lodgeman teaching Diamondback while Razorback sleeps nearby. A fight ensues, with Diamondback using the blood-brother - blood-sister link to call Eldritch and Jericho to help. She finally ends the fight with a fireball spell using essence channeled into her by Totem. 2007-09-24 The boy who might be Hekate's Master in deep disguise watches as Pejuta goes to the magic section to get a book that he's had a stooge plant there. His plan is coming together. Kigatilik flees to a dark corner of the spirit plane, to wait for another opportunity to get onto the Physical plane to work his greatest magic. Characters In order of appearance, Except that training teams, families and other groups are listed in full at the first appearance of any member. Only new characters are introduced in later parts, except that some characters are repeated to introduce subordinates (spirits, etc.). Part 1 *Franks family **Pounce - Danny Franks ***Wihinape - Danny’s spirit - a cougar **Pejuta - Kayda Franks **June Franks - Kayda and Danny’s mother **Pete Franks - Kayda and Danny’s father *Doc Schneider - Doctor who retired after Danny was born (Mentioned) *unnamed doctor, nurses and waiting room patients *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress Carson (mention) *Bella Horton - Poe cottage house mother *Lisa - several girls who think Danny is their pet. *Sandy *Trisha *Rick - a couple of punks *JJ *Leslie - three girls who are Kayda’s friends *Raquel *Amy *Tim Westin - *Paula - girl behind counter making burgers, etc. *Sioux Falls League **Cornflower - Debra ‘Deb’ Matson - Exemplar and Energizer **Twinkletoes - Walt Reynolds - Warper and telepath (Mention) **Card Trick - Valerie Hinson - Mage (mention) *Charge - Adalie Vitesse - (Phase’s girlfriend) *Team Kimba **Generator - Jade Sinclair (mention) **Phase - Ayla Goodkind - **Lancer - Hank Declan - rooms with Danny in 218 (Mention) **Fey - Nikki Reilly *MCO officers *Punch - Evelyn ‘Evvie’ Chambers - former roommate *Freeze Frame - Naomi Anders - friend *Some people on the plane *Guy who’s not looking where he’s going *Mischief - Melissa Chambers - Whateley freshman *Jack Rabbit - villain (Mention) *Paradigm - villain (mention) *Superhawk - Ryan Chambers - Mischief’s father (Mention) *Imp - - Art thief, art teacher (Mention) *Nalley family **Loophole - Lanie Nalley - Poe RA ***Grizzly - Lanie's spirit **JoAnn Nalley Lanie’s mother (mention) **Gene Nalley Lanie’s father (mention) *Angel - - Poe RA *Heyoka - Jamie Carson - murdered previous year. *Crimson Comet - “CC” - (mention) *Bladedancer - Chou Lee - Kayda’s roommate (mention) *Steve Rossiter - (code name unknown) - Poe RA (mention) *Solange - Tansy Walcutt - *Blackrose - Rosalyn Dekkard - Poe RA *Knockoff - Martina ? - freshman *Ribbon - Alyss ? - freshman *Jinx - Amanda ? - Probablity warper. *Christina - wannabe hero - full name unknown, code name unknown *Setup - Knockoff’s mother (mention) *Lady Havoc - Ribbon’s daughter (but don’t tell anyone that). *Cagliostro - group of bullies *Anvil - *Buster - *Gauntlet - *Centurion - *Switchblade - *Dump Truck *Colin Forsyth - Lt. Forsythe, Whateley Security *several other security guys. *Zenith - Zoe "Zenith" Nesmith - Poe RA *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Mrs. Shugendo - Dean of Students *Headrush - Alicia Thacker - from Louisiana * Homestake Paranormal Activities Research Center: ** Dr. Ernst Schmidt - HPARC director, position unstated. ** Chris Patton - Ernst's research assistant. ** Carl ** Hazel Two Bears ** Tom Part 2 *Bladedancer - Chou Li *Apathy - ? - (Mention, Deceased) *Heyoka - Jamie Carson -- (Mention, Deceased) *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody **The Kodiak *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Solange - Tansy Walcutt *Mrs. Shugendo - Dean of Students *Elaine Claire - secretary, receptionist, etc. *Totem - Charlie Lodgeman - trustee *Tatsuo Ito - Sensi Ito - martial arts teacher *Oscar Bardue - Gunny Bardue - Crisis Simulation Team leader *Unhcegila - Lakota snake demon * kids and so forth from home town (mention) *Alfred Bellows - Dr. Bellows - school shrink. * people in the auto shop scene *Murphy - *Montana - *Hardsell - *Skids - *Booker - *Threadbare - *Belphegor - - notorious thief and mooch *Melvin Donner - Auto Shop Supervisor * - Skylar Howes *Belphoebe - *Ringo - *Nacht - Kate Tvardski *Tisiphone - *Nitro - * - Lauri * - Adrian *Alecto - - (mention) *Megaera - - (mention) *Tee-Kay - - *Truck - - *Generator - Jade Sinclair - * - Amalie Vitasse - *Eruption - - student, anti-gay *Tweak - *Jetstream - *Delta Spike - Elaine *Cueball - Chet Winters * - Ernie Schuler Part 3 *Bladedancer - Chou **Destiny's Wave - magic sword that talks and teaches (mention) *Pejuta - Kayda Franks **Brandon - Kayda from before she manifested *Loophole - Lanie Nalley **Grizzly (Spirit) - Lanie's spirit **Laneth - one of Lanie's past lives *Mr.Two Knives - teacher *Ryan Wilson - Sgt. Wilson - teacher (mentioned) *Oscar Bardue - Gunny Bardue - teacher (mentioned) *Tatsuo Ito - Sensi Ito - teacher (mentioned) *Guan Yu - Chinese God of War (mentioned) *Gateway - Molly ? - Chou's girlfriend **Rythax - Ancient diplomat from five-fold court days summoned by Molly *Roberta Bell - Mrs. Bell - Math department teacher (mentioned) *Downpour - (no name known) - student. A weather manifestor with severe depression (Mention) *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Instructor pretending to be a student *Silver Serpent - Hua Chu Lan - Iron Dragon's daughter (mention) *Iron Dragon - ? - Chinese super-villain etc. (mention) *Chaka - Tony Chandler - student, also in China on different mission *Oolong - Ancient Chinese Dragon (mention) *Sun Wu Kong - Chinese God - the Monkey King (mention) *RPG - Vasiliy Timoshenko *Tink - Teri ? - 6-inch tall fairy * Mary - Tink's keeper *Buster - Benjamin Torres - notorious bully (mention) * - Paris Hilton - reference to a RL notorious flake *Coyote (Spirit) - Ancient Native American trickster god *Solange - Tansy Walcutt - student **Mustang - Tansy's spirit *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - Senior, etc.. **The Kodiak - Ancient Atlantean healer spirit from Five-Fold Court days. *Chain Lightning - Dorjee ? - one of Kayda's friends. *Wakan Tanka - Major native american spirit, Kayda's sponsor *Kellith - Sara Waite - partial Great Old One, mysteriously vanished (mention) *Special Engineering board *Bugs - Bunny Cormak - student (mention) *Delta Spike - ? - student (mention) *Jobe - Jobe Wilkins - student (mention) *Eruption - ? - student (mention) *Chemtrail - Prudence Tavori - student (one scene) *Greasy - Adam Lambert - student (mention) *Noah Whateley - founded Whateley Academy - statue (facing East) mentioned * - People at HPARC *Ernst Schmidt *Unhcegila - ancient snake Demon, inprisoned and attempting to escape *Hazel *one of Unhcegila's spawn *Sharples *Hanson *Cecelia Rogers - Mrs. Rogers - Rogers Clothing Emporium * From Brandon's memories *Kim - girl with cold brown eyes *Rich *Kristie *Julie Part 4 * Laneth * Coyote (Spirit) Part 5 * The Nations: ** Pounce ** Evan ** Khrysalis ** Wendigo *Lord Paramount *Bulldozer - another bully *Hekate's Master (probably) Part 6 * Donna Fiedler * Kigatilik * Diamondback * Jericho Category:Gen1 Category:ElrodW Category:Stories